Hollyleaf
|namest=Kit: Medicine Cat Apprentice: Apprentice: Warrior: Loner: |namesl=Hollykit Hollypaw Hollypaw Hollyleaf Hollyleaf |familyt=Mother: Father: Brothers: Half-Brother: |familyl=Leafpool Crowfeather Lionblaze, Jayfeather Breezepelt |mentor=Leafpool, Brackenfur |livebooks=The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Brightspirit's Mercy |deadbooks=The Last Hope}} Hollyleaf is a slender she-cat with a pure black pelt as well as piercing green eyes, thorn sharp claws, and a bushy tail. History In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Hollykit is born to Leafpool and Crowfeather, along with her brothers Jaykit and Lionkit. Squirrelflight takes care of them, since Leafpool is a medicine cat, and so is forbidden to have kits. ThunderClan and Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight's mate, think they're her and Brambleclaw's. :When Brambleclaw sends out a patrol, Hollykit and her brothers ask if they could come. Brambleclaw lets them "guard the camp" while he was away instead. Hollykit and Lionkit are very excited on this task, But Jaykit tells them that Brambleclaw was just trying to make them busy. :The three kits make a plan to find the fox cub's den, and sneak out through the tunnels. They are almost spotted by Brook and Stormfur, but aren't for they ran to hide into a bush. The kits reach the Sky Oak and find the Fox Den, and begin to make a plan. Lionkit suggests that they would raid in through the entrance. The fox cubs seem to be bigger then the kits expected, and almost kill them. Jaykit flees from the den but falls into the hollow. While he was being nursed, Leafpool, ThunderClan's Medicine Cat, tries to convince Hollykit to be her apprentice. :Later, Hollykit becomes apprenticed to Leafpool, taking on the name Hollypaw. However, Hollypaw does not function as a Medicine Cat Apprentice that well. When assigned herbs to go and collect, she came back with the wrong ones. Treating wounds makes her squeamish, and she doubts her true skills. :Soon, Leafpool beings to teach Hollypaw battle moves. She is excellent at them, dedicated to the Warrior Code. She believes Firestar should've chosen Graystripe as deputy. :A battle erupts when Hollypaw is out collecting herbs. She fights off a warrior named Smokefoot with Graystripe. When the battle ends, she is excitedly checking cats for wounds, but Birchfall said that she fought like a warrior. :After the fight, Hollypaw wanted to be a warrior apprentice instead of a Medicine Cat apprentice, and Brackenfur becomes her new mentor. :During the Daylight Gathering, Hollypaw wins against Heatherpaw, a WindClan apprentice, in a fighting competition. Heatherpaw complements on Hollypaw's fighting skills. Firestar then lets Hollypaw pick the first prey from the fresh-kill pile. :She and Squirrelflight both feel happy and praise Jaypaw for saving Breezepaw and Lionpaw when the fell while racing. Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior :Ivypool and Jayfeather are looking for herbs when they find marigold on a tree,Jayfeather thinks it's a squirrels storage. Ivypool knows that squirrels don't eat marigold. When Hollyleaf returns to the Clans she says that she was the one who put the marigold on the tree. :Ivypool and Birchfall are collecting fox dung to keep rabbits and other creatures away from Jayfeather's herb patches, Ivypool can't help but shake the feelg she's being watched. :At a Gathering, Onestar announces he has seen a ThunderClan warrior on his territory. Firestar denies he has sent warriors on to WindClan territory, after the Gathering, Lionblaze and Jayfeather guess is may have been Hollyleaf. :Molepaw and Cherrypaw are training when a fox attacks them, a cat jumps in front of them and fights off the fox. Hollyleaf later takes credit for this. :When Ivypool and Dovewing are in the tunnels, Hollyleaf helps them get out. After helping them escape, Hollyleaf begs them not to tell anyone they saw her, but Lionblaze stops her from running away. :When Hollyleaf returns to the Clans, she admits to killing Ashfur, but Brambleclaw cuts in and says he saw everything happen. The two were by the stream when Ashfur leapt at Hollyleaf, then the two got into a tussle and Ashfur slipped on the riverbank and fell in, hitting his head on a stone in the river and dying straight after that. :Later, Hollyleaf announces WindClan is planning to attack them from the tunnels, she helps them learn how to fight in the tunnels. :When Sol leads WindClan into ThunderClan territory, Hollyleaf pins him to the ground, she then lets him go away, Hollyleaf tells Dovewing and Ivypool she didn't kill him because the warrior Code tells her not to kill a cat unless absolutely necessary. The Last Hope Hollyleaf is called to help train a few warriors for battle moves During the battle, Ivypool is fighting snowtuft thistleclaw and hawkfrost Hollyleaf jumps into to help her she is fighting hawkfrost as he rips her Throat open she then shrieks, Ivypool in hearing this quits fighting the dark Forest cats and rushes over to see hollyleaf she thanks her and hollyleaf Collapses. She rushes hollyleaf back to camp along with tigerheart As they lay hollyleaf down leafpool is distraught to see her daughter Bleeding so she and jayfeather help put cobwebs on her neck but hollyleaf Forgives her and she dies moments after leafpool is heartbroken as She grabbed hollyleaf's body and pulled it under some brambles and Crouched beside her motionless daughter, She is later talked about when cinderhearts gaze flicks over to her Motionless body along with firestar when he is about to fight tigerstar His gaze flickers from hollyleaf to ferncloud. She is later mentioned when firestar dies because of wounds and a Flaming tree bluestar comes to collect the bodies she collects the Bodies of: mousefur, ferncloud, firestar and hollyleaf she is again Mentioned by dovewing when she saw hollyleaf's spirit Hollyleaf's story After the tunnels collapse hollyleaf collapses out of pain in her Leg and tiredness,then she finds someone has been taking Care of her for she is lying in a bed with the smell of herbs Around her she calls out and meets a mysterious cat named fallen Leaves.After a few days she can walk and one day she saw a baby Fox run into the tunnels because it was frightened so she runs Later that night she hears the fox cub yelping she goes to find It but fallen leaves insists that it will find its own way out leaving She goes to find the fox, eventually she finds it a licks the top Of its head then she comforts it and falls asleep with it. Earlier That morning she wakes up to find the fox cub biting her so she Gets up and takes it outside along the way the fox bumps its head On the tunnel wall after the baby fox goes back to its mamma The next morning hollyleaf looks around for the cub fallen leaves Teases her if she wanted it back they get into a fight. A few days Later Ivypool and blossomfall venture into the tunnels and get lost She helps them out and she checks on thunderclan regularly a few more days later icecloud falls In and they rescue her then a few days later one night dovewing and Ivypool find sol plotting With other cats from different clans she helps them but will she reveal who she is to gain their Trust. Family Mate:fallen leaves Mother:leafpool Father: crowfeather Brothers: lionblaze, jayfeather Half brother: breezepelt Foster mom:squirrelflight Foster dad:bramblestar half sibling:unknown Necies/nephews:unknown Grandfather: firestar Grandmothers: sandstorm, ashfoot Great grandfathers:redtail, jake Great grandmothers: nutmeg brindleface Great great grandfathers:adderfang fuzzypelt Great great grandmothers:swiftbreeze, robinwing Distant grandmother:wind Distant grandfather: gorsestar Uncle: eaglekit Aunt: squirrelflight Great aunt: ferncloud Great uncle: ashfur, two unamed kits Great great uncles:dustpelt, ravenpaw,Patchpelt, unamed kits Great great aunts:frostfur, spottedleaf, willowpelt,leopardstar Cousins: Cloudtail Four unamed kits Nightkit Mistkit Tigerstar Bramblestar Tawnypelt Hawkfrost Mothwing Tadpole Darkstripe Sorreltail Sootfur Rainwhisker Graystripe Whitewing Amberkit Dewkit Snowkit Tigerheart Dawnpelt Flametail Stormfur Feathertail Briarlight Blossomfall Bumblestripe Dovewing Ivypool Cherrypaw Molepaw Trivia Hollyleaf was named after hollykit the first patient leafpool lost The leaf suffix was requested by squirrelflight because she was Thinking of leafpool Hollyleaf has been scared of thunderstorms ever since the conforntation With ashfur in the fire Character Pixels References and Citations Category:Characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Female characters Category:Warriors Category:Apprentices Category:Kits Category:Medicine cat apprentice